Sonic and the Pokéginas
by Freedom Beef
Summary: Sonic and Tails are enjoying being cool people after defeating Eggman but what happens when two pink goo creatures comes to interrupt their fun! Rated M for sex and 3 swears.


Author's note: Waddup! It's yo boi Freedom Beef back from the grave! I learned grammar and spelling and all that now! I graduated from a God to a Demigod in a year bruh, this story's gonna blow your mind. Strap in and get ready for another epic feature from me, this time a oneshot so you can relax before your body explodes from too much awesome. Enjoy cool dudes and dudettes!

* * *

STORY TITLE

Sonic and Tails just returned to their home after taking down that asshole weasel and his gang of losers. Ever since Robuttnik fell from space and made a crater in the ground, Mobius has been super peaceful. All the robots were turned back to flesh, the Sniffley was executed because fuck that guy, and everyone enjoyed taking down the oneshot villains whenever they popped up. It was a good time to be on team Sonic.

"Man, we juiced those guys little bud!" Sonic said as he opened the door.

"Yeah!" laughed the two tailed fox jumping on the couch. "No one can ever beat us because we're so fast! And we have the emeralds so we're basically invincible!"

"I hear that buddy! I almost miss 'ol Egghead, he was a good challenge and watching him run was way past funny!"

"True, very true. Say, wanna go _pay our respects_ again?" Tails suggested, motioning his hand like he was churning butter that needed delivery today and had to be finished right away or else he'd get the paddle again.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's _juice_!" Sonic kicked open the front door and ran out with Tails catching up on his left. They both took their dicks in their hands and began furiously masturbating as they ran. It only took a minute to run to the statue everyone used to practice throwing tomatoes and as a toilet when they couldn't make it to the bathroom shaped like his head a minute or so away. Once they got the statue they both ejaculated all over it. Sonic did a cool flip and Tails flew over it. The result of their speed with them cum created a sick effect with them cum in the air like a rainbow that got painted by christians who are like gays are bad and the bible says thall shall not eat dicks even though it never said that.

"Oh yeah! Now that's what I call a Sonic boom!" Sonic said admiring his _handy_ work (A/N: get it lmfao).

"Impressive, but watch this!" said Tails as he started jerking it again. This time he stopped and flapped his tails in front of him as he fapped. When he came, the combo with his tails and his cum created a cyclone of cum that swirled onto the statue's face, creating a spiral pattern like Naruto or like those extra drizzle flavors you can get on pizzas that I've never tried yet but look really good. "How's THAT Sonic?!"

"Oooh, you've been training!" said Sonic crackling his Knuckles. "But now it's my turn! I'll show you the real superpower of TEAMWORK!" Sonic took his dick in both hands and pumped it at Super Sonic speeds, so fast Tails couldn't even keep up. As he was cumming, he curled into a ball and spun at the statue. He span extremely fast but none of his jizz landed on anything but the statue. When he was done spinning and cumming, he stepped back to reveal his awesome face painted over the stomach. "Oop, forgot one thing!" He squirted one last time to cover the eye and make a cool wink.

"Damn! You beat me again Sonic!" Tails yelled but then laughed. Sonic laughed with him and the two high fived before running back home. Little did they know as they left the cum was being absorbed!

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

Sonic and Tails woke up to eat some Sonic-o's. As they grabbed their bowls and turned on the TV, they heard a knock on the door. "Fans this early? Come back in an hour, we're eatin'!" They knocked again, this time as loud as your parents would to get your attention when you try to pretend you're asleep but they know you're up at this point since you moved in your bed and they really want you to go to church. "I said come back later!" They knocked a third time, this time more like a banging instead of a knock. "Alright fine! Tails open the door."

"You suck." Tails said. Sonic laughed. "Alright I'm on my way!" But just as Tails grabbed the handle, the door burst open! The force knocked Tails back onto the couch, causing Sonic to turn his head angrily. But what he saw completely caught him off guard. There in the doorway stood two tall, curvy, naked, and extremely pink women-like things.

"Helloooo big blur," said the left one. "We've _come_ to finish you off once and for all."

"Yesss, you and tailsss have been very naughty boysss, time to punisssh you," said the right one.

"Hey! No one breaks into our home, even if you are hot!" Sonic ran up and threw a punch at the left one but his fist sank into the girl's tit, making the two giggle like high school girls who just discovered that you have a boner because your gym shorts can't hide your girth. "Hey! What gives?" said Sonic as he jumped back.

"You can't defeat us, Sonic! We're the perfect beings to defeat you! We know all your moves and just how to defeat you!" said the left one.

"Oh yeah? How about this!" Tails said as he pulled out a gun and shot the right one but the bullet went right through her, making her boobs giggle. "Woah! What _are_ you?"

"We're the Facsimile Twins, creations of the late Robuttnik that came to life from all your seed! We're gonna take revenge on you now for him. Let's get _com_ fortable sis!" The two shape shifted, changing their color and texture and biology completely. Sonic and Tails watched in shock and awe as the two formed two sexier creatures. Tails fell back as he recognized them before they finished transforming.

"No! No! Robuttnik couldn't have!" Tails screamed.

"What's wrong Tails? They're just animals!" Said Sonic.

"Not just any animals," Tails screamed as they finished. "They're the two sexiest Pokemon ever, Lopunny and Braixen!" Tails became instantly erect as the two giggled in their completed forms.

"Ready to give up?" said the Braixen one, licking her weirdly make-uped lips.

"No way! We never give up, right Tails?" Sonic looked over expecting his best buddy in the whole world to be there but instead a flash of orange replaced his buddy as he watched him be straddled by the Braixen! "Hey! Get off my buddy!"

Before he could rush to the rescue, Sonic was tossed into the other room by the Lopunny one, leaving Tails all alone with the furry blob.

"Now then, do you want my foxy cunt?" said the Braixen. Tails covered his eyes with his hands but he still peeked at her furry boobs and cute furry face. She was a creature of Robuttnik but how could he resist a Braixen, one of his favorite faps, inches away from shoving his dick in? Even if she was probably evil, she was hot! And totally cute! "C'mon, Tails, this pussycat ain't gonna fuck herself!"

Fuck it. Tails thrust his hips up, shoving his cock into the Braxien. She laughed and lowered her hips to match his movements, grinding back and forth while her gooey vagina massaged and reformed around Tails's dick. It was the hottest thing ever done to his dick. He thrust his legs over and over until he could hold out no longer and exploded inside her, filling her with more white stuff than all of Antartica.

"Ooooh, gooooood, give me moooore…" moaned the Braxien as her goo-gina sucked Tails's dick like a vacuum hose on a couch full of cat hair the same color as the couch.

"Oh no! My dick!" Tails screamed as cum was extracted.

 _ **MEANWHILE, IN THE OTHER ROOM**_

Sonic and the Lopunny fought vigorously. He was surprised she was so fast! Maybe even as fast as him. No way, not possible, no one's as fast as Sonic. Except Tails. And maybe Knuckles. Hell Cream might be getting…

"Woah!" Sonic shouted as he dodged another kick from the Lopunny. "You don't know when to quit, do you?"

"No but I do know when to fuck." The Lopunny responded getting into a sexy pose like in Jojo. "We're evenly matched in speed and power, Sonic. Why don't we try a different battle?"

"No way! You're evil! I don't stick my dick in evil!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh come on…don't you want alllll this?" Lopunny said rubbing her tits. Sonic winced but held fast. "Or what about this?" She said as she turned around and wiggled her tail. Sonic bit his lip and clenched his butt in resistance. "Or how about…Random Sexual Dialogue™?"

"NO!" Sonic screamed. But it was too late. His cock was stood tall like the Christmas tree in the center of every town in the cartoons and I guess real life but it's not in my town so. His mind was full of sexy thoughts too. He couldn't resist!

"What's the matter? The big bad Sonic too scared to fuck lil 'ol me?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog fears no man, woman, robot, statue, interdimensional warlord, mystic ancient god, abomination, alien, time loop, pirate, genie, government official, copyright law, law of physics, or sexy bunny! CHARGE!" Sonic yelled as he jumped dick first into the Lopunny. She propped herself up on her ears and spread her legs, catching the hedgehog in with her venus dicktrap. He moaned as he thrust fast into her at super sonic speeds. She grabbed him with her arms, legs, and ears and pushed him deep inside until he could no longer move fast!

"What!? What did you-?" but before he could continue she smashed her lips onto his and thrust her tongue in, shutting up up as her entire body massaged his, especially his dick. He was trapped by the pleasure and could only moan loudly for help but hearing his buddy Tails moan for help as well he knew he was fucked. "Wait! That's it!" Sonic thought. Using his super sonic speed, he vibrated his molecules fast enough to control his dick like a tentacle in Japan.

"What?! This can't be!" screamed the Lopunny as Sonic's dick fucked her. She released him and pushed against him but Sonic was not having any of that. He pushed her down further and kissed her back while using his arms and legs to keep her in place. Then his dick went wild inside her. He used his dick like a tornado stirring her up like a fresh batch of brownie batter. She cried out but she couldn't even concentrate enough to shape shift.

Sonic set his dick to liquefy and declared, "Time to blast through with Sonic speed!" He thrust as fast as he could, making Lopunny scream once every millisecond. Sonic grunted as cum began to explode from his cock. Lopunny screamed as her orgasm was here.

"I…hate…that…hedgehoooooooooog!" Lopunny screamed as she came, cum spraying from her goo-gina. Sonic removed his dick and stood up, proud of the cum spewing out of the bunny Poke-thing like a volcano. "F-fuck you S-Sonic…"

Sonic did a cool pose and the victory screen came up, giving him extra points for a sweet time and a creampie. It was a B rank though because he didn't have any rings. Then Act 2 showed up, making Sonic smile as his dick grew erect again. But before he could act on it, he heard "Braixen! Braxien!" and "Oh yes!" from the other room! Picking up Lopunny and walking into the living room, he found Tails and Braixen fucking in the air!

 _ **A FEW MINUTES AGO**_

Tails covered his eyes as his cock was milked by Robuttnik's Braixen. After a full minute of ejaculation, Tails laid on the ground spent with the Braixen still rubbing her cock around his semi-erect cock.

"Ohohoho!" the fox laughed. "Dooon't think we're done yet, Tailsss! I'm not leaving until all your cock juiccccce is miiiine!" Tails said nothing, keeping his face covered. "What'sss the matter, afraid to face meee?" Tails said nothing again. "Now now, let'sss put a ssssmile on that facccce, sssshall we?" She grabbed his hands and pulled them to the side but gasped at what she saw. It wasn't a shame filled look of despair, it was a determined, angry face! It was like staring at Dio Brando, specifically the 16th or 18th result if you search "Dio Brando" in Google search and find the one with him in a suit and those cool angle Japanese characters all around him denoting how cool he is!

"Wh-what!? How are you resssssisting my heavenly vagina!?" the Braixen yelled as she grinded her hips to no avail.

"Because a real Braixen doesn't speak English! She says her name over and over and it's cute! You, on the other hand, are disgusting!" Tails yelled. He effortlessly pushed the dejected fox off. "Now it's my turn!" He pushed her on the couch and thrust his Tails inside her holes. She moaned, surprised at how strong and girthy his Tails.

Soon enough, the pleasure built inside her but she never felt close enough to cum despite how badly she wanted it. Despite how hard he was thrusting and how hard she moaned, Tails's cock stayed limp and his arms stayed folded. "Wh-what'sss the m-matter Tailsss, don't you want to fuck me?" She asked. Tails frowned and twirled his Tails around inside her. "W-wait. Okay okay, I get it. C'mon…can't you at least make me cum with your dick?"

"That's not how a Braixen would ask for it!" Tails demanded.

"Fucking furries…" Braixen muttered. Tailed "HMM?" 'd angrily, causing her to wince. "I-I mean…B-Braixen. Bra braix. En." Tails cock erected faster than a dog's ears would after hearing 'bacon' from their master when they haven't had a good bacon strip ever since they peed on the curtains and tried to eat the neighbor's cat Rufus because the cat chased a mouse into their house since Rufus isn't exactly the best hunter.

"That's what I wanna hear!" Tails cheered as he took his Tails out and thrust his cock in. Braixen smiled and resumed her washing machine cycle on Tails' cock but found it harder as his dick had grown three sizes since she said Braixen. Curious, she mewed "Braixen" again, making Tails thrust harder and faster. "Aw yeah, say it again baby!"

"Braaaaixen…" she whispered in his ear, making him go wild inside her. She laughed at first but then he thrust faster and faster and faster and faster, turning her pussy into a frappe.

"Woooah, my head's spinning!" Tails said. Braixen moaned loudly as she felt something powerful deep inside. She then realized he wasn't talking about his brain head, he was talking about his penis head!

"Oh! OOOOH! Oh gosh! Keep going!" Braixen said, clutching her legs to him. Tails stopped on a dime, pouting at her. "I-I mean…Braixen, Braixen!" He instantly resumed, fucking her pussy into a frenzy. The two were so enthralled in their sexy times that Tails didn't notice his Tails catching on the ceiling fan and Braixen's tail hitting the button to turn it on! Within seconds, the two were wisked into the air, spinning and fucking at slightly faster than average ferris wheel speeds!

"Braixen! Braixen!" shouted Braixen. "Oh yes! This is awesome!" Tails yelled. At that moment, Sonic walked in with his cream-filled Lopunny and smirked.

"Aw yeah! This is happenin!" Sonic cheered his friend on. "Finish her off Tails!"

"You got it Sonic!" Tails yelled. He released himself from the fan, landing the two of them on the couch and sending Tails's cock on a return trip to the deepest part of Braixen. The two came instantly. He unloaded another full minute of jizz into her. When he finally stopped and pulled out, the cum erupted from her pussy like a dam had been exploded with tons of dynamite, drenching every piece of living room furniture except the TV because not even cum messes with that.

Once the flood ended, Sonic plopped the exhausted Lopunny on the couch and high fived Tails. "Well little buddy, looks like you beat me this time!" The two laughed and the victory screen for Act 2 showed up. Tails got an S rank, which stood for a shit ton of cum.

* * *

AYYY YOU MADE IT ALIVE! Congrats on making it to the end of that awesome story, only the coolest and most radical people can make it to the end without their brains exploding! RIP in peace my mom, she didn't make it. ANYWAY, thanks for readin' fam! Drop a review and follow if you enjoyed and I'll bring more brain bustin' stuff in the future! PEACE OUT!


End file.
